Balto Tales: Jenna's Untold Tale
by NightWolfZilvia
Summary: Set in 1921, Jenna is a character who's background isn't ever really a factor in any of the main movies. Well, her background is full of adventures, but with adventures comes danger and obstacles. With her new owner, Rosy, and with the help of new friends, they will go on a quest to find out the truth, the truth behind everything...
1. Chapter I

Balto Tales

Jenna's Untold Tale

Written By: NightWolfZilvia and KodiWolf321

Prologue & Chapter 1: New Beginnings

December 25, 1921

Anchorage, Alaska

08:11 p.m.

Prologue: Background

The story of Balto began in 1925 when the Serum Run took place. Four years before, Jenna was born in Anchorage. She was adopted by a girl named Rosy's parents, Jim and Claire. Jenna was given to Rosy as a Christmas gift.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"Alright Rosy, we still have one more gift for you." Jim said to Rosy, handing her this box. "I hope it's what I think it is! I've been wanting one forever!" Rosy said, unwrapping the gift. A red and white husky puppy was inside, "Oh! I knew it, thank you thank you!" Rosy said hugging her parents in gratitude. "Haha, I knew you'd like it. Now Rosy, we expect you to take very good care of her. Remember, she's a living thing just like us." Jim said to his daughter. "I promise Dad! I'll name her, hmm Jenna!" Rosy said, holding the puppy in her arms. "What a perfect name, sweetheart." Claire said.

Jenna barked happily as she wagged her tail looking up at Rosy. Rosy got down on her knees and started petting Jenna and playing with her. "Look at that. Friends till the end." Jim said to Claire as they both watched their daughter play with the small puppy. "I think we should let them be." Claire said before walking towards the kitchen. Jim smiled before leaving his daughter to play with Jenna. As Jim was walking towards the kitchen he could hear Rosy's laughter and joy coming from the living room. He smiled at that just as he entered the kitchen.

"Jim dear, don't you think we need to tell her?" Claire asked. "About moving you mean?" Jim asked. "Yes, we're moving just next week. She needs to know." Claire said. "Alright, let's go." Jim said. Jim and Claire walked to the living room where Rosy and Jenna were playing, "Rosy, could you and Jenna come here please?" Jim asked. Jenna and Rosy walked to where Jim and Claire were, "Rosy, we're moving to Nome next week." Jim said. "Again? Why do we need to move again, dad?" Rosy asked. "For work honey, this is probably the last place we're going. Your school is much bigger and so is the house, you and Jenna will have plenty of room to play and there are so many sights to see in Nome." Jim said. "Okay dad, just promise me you can be home more often with me and Jenna." Rosy said.

"Well Rosy, we move on Monday. So for the next few days we'll probably enjoy Anchorage for as long as we can." Claire said. "How so Mom?" Rosy asked. "well, we'll probably go eat at that sea food place that we always enjoy, Pincher's Paradise." Claire said. "Then we'll take Jenna to the dog park and let her play." Jim said. "Yay! Sounds like I won't be bored for the next 4 days!" Rosy said

With the next few days being flown by so quickly. It was Monday and it was moving day. Rosy and Jenna both got in the backseat of the car and waited for Rosy's parents to get in the car and leave. Claire and Jim both got in the car with Jim driving. "Alright everyone say bye house!" Claire said as she looked back at Rosy in the backseat. "Bye house!" Rosy cheered as she waved goodbye to her old house. The family drove away to the new place they would call home for little do they know, years upon years. Rosy and Jenna slept in the backseat while Jim and Claire switched between drivers, each taking 1 hour turns. Jim yawned, "Man, this drive is going to be a long one, it's already 2 in the morning." Jim said, looking at his watch. "Dad, are we almost there?" Rosy asked. "Almost dear, we still have about 45 minutes left to go." Jim said. "Okay dad," Rosy said as she laid her head on Jenna's side.

45 minutes later they pulled up to the new house. "Well we made it," Claire said as she looked at her husband. Jim smiled as he looked at his wife and then looked back at Rosy and Jenna who were sleeping soundly next to each other. "Hey, Rosy." Jim whispered, tapping Rosy on the neck. Rosy woke up, "Dad? Are we there?" Rosy asked, rubbing her eyes. "well, why else would I wake you up? Come on, let's go inside and we can bring our stuff inside in the morning, it's 4:00 in the morning." Jim said. "Okay dad, let me wake Jenna up." Rosy said, petting Jenna. Jenna woke up, "Huh? What's going on?" Jenna asked. "Jenna? How can I hear you?" Rosy asked. "I can talk?" Jenna asked. "Rosy, are you talking to Jenna?" Jim asked, confused. "Yeah dad, she can hear me somehow." Rosy said. "You're just tired, dear. Let's get you inside and get you and Jenna to bed." Jim said.

Jim then picked up his daughter and carried her in the house with Jenna walking beside him. Jim took Rosy up to her new room which only had her mattress. Jim laid down Rosy and tucked her in her bed. "Dad I swear I heard..." before Rosy could finish, Jim lightly tells her "Shh... it's time for bed sweetheart." Jim said said as he kissed her on the head and stood walking out of her room, keeping the door a tiny bit open for some light so Rosy wouldn't get scared.

December 30, 1923

Morning finally arrived, Rosy was woken up by her father and brought to the kitchen for dinner where Jenna was lying down, still asleep. "Morning mom." Rosy said. "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" Claire asked. "Yeah, Jenna slept with me and kept me warm and cozy!" Rosy said, reaching down to pet Jenna. "Good to hear that you and Jenna are getting along well." Jim said, reading his paper. "Well, I have to go to work dear, I will see you guys later!" Jim said as he went to pick up his hat and coat to walk to work. "I have to get going too Rosy, I will be home in a few hours, why don't you and Jenna play for a little bit, your things are in the shed Rosy, have a good day dear." Claire said, kissing her daughter goodbye.

After her parents had left, Rosy woke up Jenna and then went outside to play with her. Rosy played with Jenna for a little bit before walking over to the shed. Rosy then got out some toys and a ball to play with Jenna. Jenna was never so excited to play with a ball, having Rosy pick it up and being thrown across the yard.

Jenna brought back the ball to Rosy and placed it down by her feet. "Good girl!" Rosy cheered as she picked the ball and throw it again. After a few hours of playing with the ball, Rosy and Jenna both walked into the house to keep warm from the snow outside. Rosy then went up to her room and changed into more warm clothes. Jenna sat down at the couch and smiled as Jenna was walking over to her. "Oh Jenna I love you!" Rosy said as she hugged Jenna. Jenna smiled as she licked Rosy's face. "I love you too Rosy!" Jenna said while licking her face.

Little do these two know what events and adventures lie ahead of them. These events will test friendship and trust as the two encounter many enemies and obstacles.

 _To be continued….._

A/N(NightWolfZilvia) Well guys, new series yet again! Guys, this is a complete collaboration between me and KodiWolf321, so you won't see this on his page. Unlike Purpose, this takes place 6 years before the events of Balto 1 or just Balto. But, I can't thank Thomas or KodiWolf321 enough for collaborating with me on this one and can't wait to see what else we can do in the future!

Kodiwolf321 A/N Hey guys! we're back! This Chapter was a lot of fun to write and it was something a little bit different from my type of story telling but it was really fun and working with NightWolfZila is also so much fun. Alright guys stay tuned for more of Jenna's Untold Tail and Dingo's Tale II! alright guys see you then!


	2. Chapter II

Balto Tales: Jenna's Untold Tale

Chapter II

December 31, 1921 09:12 a.m.

"What are we going to do today, Rosy?" Jenna asked excitedly. "I don't know, maybe we can explore the town!" Rosy said with excitement. Jenna jumped up and down in agreement and excitement. "Okay girl, let's go!" Rosy said, opening the door to let Jenna go through. The two left the driveway and went into town, "Wow, this is a small town! Where is the school?" Rosy asked. "What is School?" Jenna asked, tilting her head. Rosy motioned for Jenna to move her head closer, "It's the worst place in the world! The food tasted like dirt, and they make you sit in a room for 4 hours!" Rosy whispered in Jenna's ear. "*gasp* that sounds awful!" Jenna said. "It's worse than a kennel!" Rosy whispered. "Don't say the K word, I hate that word!" Jenna said.

Rosy chuckled. "Oh sorry. I won't say it again," Rosy said as she started to walk along. Rosy and Jenna both walked through the town and tried to find something to do, but there wasn't much to do since they just moved there. Rosy and Jenna both sat down in front of the library on the stairs. "What do you want to do?" Jenna asked as she looked at her human friend. Rosy sighed as she looked at Jenna. "I'm not sure. There's not much to do with this town." Rosy said as she rested her chin on her hand. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Jenna asked. Rosy sighed again and shook her head. "Nah, we can just do that at home," Rosy said looking down at the snow. Rosy then heard some dogs barking from this distance and what sounded like they were having some fun. "Hey lets go see what's going on with those dogs," Rosy said as she stood up and started to follow the sound of where the other dogs were. Jenna stood up and followed Rosy. Rosy and Jenna then stepped through a broken fence and saw some dogs pulling a man on a large sled. "Wow! I wonder what they're doing?" Jenna asked as she watched the sled being pulled by the adult dogs. "Hey, it looks like a sled team! Let's go watch Jenna!" Rosy said "What is a dog sled team?" Jenna asked, looking at the team of dogs. "It's a group of 1..2..3..4..5! 5 dogs who pull a person to a place far from here and back here!" Rosy said. "Sounds like fun! Maybe we can do that, what do you think?" Jenna asked. "I would, but we don't have a sled." Rosy said, looking at the ground. "We should get one then!" Jenna said. "I don't have any money, how are we supposed to go get one?" Rosy asked. "What's money?" Jenna asked. "It's like bones, they're what lets you get things." Rosy said. "How many moneys do we need to get a sled?" Jenna asked. "I don't know girl, let's go to the store and see how much it will be to build one!" Rosy said. Jenna barked and they left for the store. Rosy went in and called for the owner, "Sir? Is anyone here?" Rosy called out. "I'm back here, I'll be with you in a few minutes." The man said. The man entered the room shortly afterwards, "Alright, how can I help you two?" The man asked. "umm…we were wondering how much it would be for you to build us a sled?" Rosy asked. The man laughed, "Well, if you've got the money it'll be about $250, you'd better go get your parents to come down here, what's your name?" The man asked. "I'm Rosy, and this is my dog, Jenna, what's your name?" Rosy asked, holding her hand out for a shake. "Johnny, Johnny LeBrooke." Johnny said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Johnny!" Rosy said.

Rosy and Jenna both left the shop and started to make their way home. "I'm sure my parents can get us one if we ask," Rosy said as she walked beside. "Well you mean you ask," Jenna corrected as she looked up at Rosy. "Oh right," Rosy said with a laugh. Rosy and Jenna walked up to their house and noticed that Rosy's parents were both home. "Alright Jenna stay here and I'll go see what my parents will say about a sled," Rosy said said as she walked up the stairs to her house. Jenna nodded in response as she did what she was told and stayed on the porch of the house. "Mom! Dad!" Rosy called for her parents "in the kitchen sweetheart!" Rosy's mother said from the kitchen. Rosy then walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair near to table. Both of Rosy's parents were preparing for dinner while Rosy was sitting down at the table. "Mom, Dad." Rosy said as she watched her parents make dinner. "Yes sweetheart?" Rosy's father asked. "Can I have a sled?" Rosy asked out loud. Jim looked at Claire and back at Rosy, "Where's this coming from all of a sudden, hun?" Jim asked, "Me and Jenna were exploring the town and we saw a sled dog team! It looked like fun and we wanted to try it out!" Rosy said with excitement. "Sweetheart, you aren't quite old enough to use a sled, you're only five, and we'd prefer to wait until you're at least Eight, it's too dangerous anyways, what if you fall and hit your head?" Jim said to Rosy, "Aww come on dad, please?" Rosy persisted. "Sorry hun, but I have to say no on this one, plus Jenna is still a puppy and won't be able to pull a sled until she's at least 3, sorry sweetie, but we wouldn't be able to afford it anyways." Jim said. Rosy was upset, but understood his reasoning, "Alright dad, I understand." Rosy said, walking out of the room with a pout. "I hate to see her so upset hun, but I don't want her getting hurt, plus all of the other junior sled members wouldn't exactly agree with this." Jim said, "You're right Jim, we'll get her a sled eventually, but now's not the time." Claire said. Rosy walked outside where Jenna was sitting, "So, what did they say?" Jenna asked excitedly, "They said we can't, you're not strong enough, and I'm not old enough." Rosy said. "Well we can make one ourselves can't we?" Jenna asked. "But I don't even know how to build one," Rosy said as she sat down next to Jenna. "Do you know anyone who could help us make one?" Jenna asked, Rosy sat there and thought hard for a moment. "Well my cousin and his dad live in town," Rosy said looking at Jenna. "Maybe they could help us build one," Jenna added. "Well maybe not my uncle Alan but maybe my cousin Thomas could help," Rosy stated. "Then it's settled!" Jenna said with joy as she jumped up from where she was sitting. "Okay then we'll go over there tomorrow after breakfast," Rosy said as she stood from the porch and started to walk up to the house. Jenna did the same, and everyone sat down at the dinner table, an awkward silence filled the air, "Hey dad, doesn't Thomas and Uncle Alan live around here?" Rosy asked. "Actually, I think they do, let me check the address book...yup, they live down near the boat wreck at the shore, you should be able to find them around there." Jim said. "Alright dad, it's just, you know I haven't seen Thomas in a while and thought I'd go talk with him while you guys are at work tomorrow." Rosy said, 'Well that'd be just fine, we might head down there after work too, we haven't seen them in a while either." Claire said, "Alright, me and Jenna will go down there tomorrow after breakfast!" Rosy said. "Well then you two had better go get some sleep, you'll probably do a lot with him tomorrow, so you'll need as much energy as you can get." Jim said. With that, Rosy and Jenna went upstairs and went right to sleep

 _To be continued…._

 _A/N(NightwolfZilvia) Well guys, here you have it, the second chapter of Balto Tales: Jenna's Untold Tale! You guys probably thought we abandoned it, but it's still here. We just had to do our other, bigger stories first. What do you think about adding Thomas into the mix? I know, Purpose's timeline is conflicting with mine, but it's whatever since this one is posted on mine, it's going with my Canon timeline. Anyhow, have a good night and we'll see what Thomas has to say, take it away Thomas!_

 _Kodiwolf321 A/N: here you go you guys another great chapter finished just for all of you! This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I can't wait for you guys to read he next chapter anyways guy we'll see you all very soon!_


	3. Chapter III

Jenna's Tale

Chapter III: Old Relatives

January 1, 1922 08:12 a.m.

Rosy woke up from a long day yesterday, and woke Jenna up, "Jenna, come on girl, time to go visit Thomas!" Rosy tapped Jenna's side, "Huh? Wha…..what happened? How long was I asleep?" Jenna asked, still half asleep, Rosy laughed at this, "All night silly girl, it's time to go visit Thomas!" Rosy said, "O…oh yeah! I forgot about that, silly me!" Jenna said, laughing as well. Rosy quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast before heading out, but when she got there, she noticed a note on the table, "Rosy, me and your father are at work if you're reading this, we'll be back at 4:30, love Mommy." Rosy looked in the refrigerator and saw a few slices of pie left over from last night's dinner and some milk, "Well girl, looks like we're just going to have to see what Thomas and Uncle Alan have!" Rosy said

Rosy and Jenna both raced outside and started walking down the street and headed into town. Jenna and Rosy walked side by side before finding themselves walking up to the sled dog team that they saw yesterday. "Hey Jenna, let's stop and say hi." Rosy said with a smile as she looked down at Jenna. "Okay! That sounds fun!" Jenna said as she and Rosy walked up to the sled team. Rosy and Jenna both walked up the sled team with smiles on their face. "Hi guys!" Rosy said as she stood in front of the team. One of the dogs looked at Jenna, then at Rosy, "Oh Blimey! Look at what we 'ave here!" one of the dogs said to the others, "Oh come on Elliot leave him alone! I'm sorry about my friend here, he can be a bit obnoxious at times, how are you two doing this morning?" the dog asked, "Wait, I can hear you too?" Rosy asked, "Well I don't see why not, we can talk just as you can." The dog said, "Well this is amazing! But anyways, we were just dropping by my Uncle and Cousin's house when we saw you here, we saw you yesterday but didn't have the chance to say hi!" Rosy said, "Well that sounds like fun, I'm Joanne by the way, but you can call me Anne!" Anne said, "I'm Rosy, and I have to ask, how did you end up as a sled dog?" Rosy asked, "Well it's been our dream job," Elliot answered. "But we also started because of our parents before us started it," Anne added as she nudged Elliot on his left shoulder. "Yeah I'll say," Chance added as he laid down in the snow behind Elliot. "Don't mind Chance, he's a little cranky." Elliot said with a smile. "Oh I don't mind, he's kinda funny." Rosy said, "Aha! Finally someone who can sympathize with me! What's your name again kid?" Charlie asked, "Rosy, and yours is Charlie right?" Rosy asked, "You got it, kid! Say, how's about we take you on a sled ride eh?" Charlie asked with a smile, "*gasp* I'd love to! But, I have to visit my Uncle and Cousin first, when will you guys be back?" Rosy asked, "Tomorrow same time darling, we hope to see you again soon!" Anne said, leading her team across town, "Well they were nice dogs huh Jenna?" Rosy asked, "Yeah! I like the grumpy one!" Jenna said excitedly, "Alright girl, let's go visit Thomas and Alan!" Rosy said, leading the way to Thomas's house

Rosy and Jenna both walked up the road to Thomas's house and found themselves on the outskirts of town. "Hey, maybe one day this week we can go down to the beach! Even though it's kinda cold outside to really enjoy the beach, we can still explore and stuff!" Rosy said with a smile as she and Jenna walked. "That sounds like fun!" Jenna said happily as she walked along beside Rosy. Rosy walked up to the door and rang the bell, and Alan opened the door, "Rosy! What a surprise, I haven't seen you in ages, how've you been?" Alan asked picking Rosy up, "I've been great Uncle Alan! Where's Thomas at?" Rosy asked, "Ah, he's in his room, probably building something out of the wood and tools I bought him." Alan said, "Thanks Uncle Alan!" Rosy said, running upstairs to Thomas's room, knocking on the door. "I'm busy dad!" Thomas shouted out, "Thomas, it's me Rosy, can I come in?" Rosy asked, Rosy heard footsteps and Thomas opened the door, "Hey Rosy! Dang I haven't seen you in ages, how ya been kiddo?" Thomas asked, "I'm fine Thomas, we just moved here and dropped in to say hello, and me and Jenna have a favor to ask." Rosy said, "Who's Jenna?" Thomas asked, "Huh? Oh, come on girl, Thomas is my cousin!" Rosy said, moving Jenna from behind her feet and holding her up for Thomas to see, "Aww she's so pretty!" Thomas said, petting Jenna's head and running her belly, "What do you guys need?" Thomas asked, "Well, we were hoping you could build us a small sled to fit us both?" Rosy asked, Thomas started to laugh, "You know how much wood that'll take to build?" Thomas asked, "Umm, I don't know?" Rosy said, "It'll take a lot of trimming and balancing, plus I'll need a special kind of wood from the department store!" Thomas said, "Please Thomas? We'll pay you back!" Rosy said, "Well, to tell you the truth I may already have a sled, but there's no way a puppy can pull it, it's made of aluminum and some wood, a normal full grown dog could pull it, but no puppy can." Thomas said, "What about a smaller one?" Rosy asked, "It'll take a long time, and I don't know if I have all the metal for it." Thomas said, "Oh," Rosy said as she looked down in disappointment. This made Thomas think for a moment as he crossed his arms. "But hey. Let me see what I can do and maybe I'll come up with something," Thomas said with a smile. Rosy looked up at her cousin and smiled. "Okay that's sounds good!" Rosy said keeping her smile. Thomas smiled as he patted his cousin on the head. "Alright looks like we have a deal." Thomas said, "You mean you have all the wood and metal?!" Rosy asked excitedly, "Yup, but you need to stay far away from here so I can weld the metal together, if you don't have a mask, the heat will burn your face severely and the rest of your body, basically killing you." Thomas said, "I think i'll go inside!" Rosy said, "Come on Jenna!" Rosy said, and Jenna followed her inside the house, and Thomas got right to work building the sled

 _Four Hours Later…._

Four hours have passed since Rosy and Jenna had visited her uncles house and now has played on the beach next to her uncles house. Rosy and Jenna didn't go very far on the beach as they both decided to explore that later on in the week. Thomas walked down the road to the beach with the sled in his arms. "Oh my!" Rosy shouted with a smile as she started running towards her cousin with Jenna right by her side. Rosy hugged her cousin in gratitude, "Thank you Thomas, I swear i'll pay you back somehow!" Rosy said, "Eh, don't worry about it, I just want you to be safe on this thing Rosy, now let's strap Jenna up and see if she can pull it before you take it out." Thomas said. Thomas and Rosy held Jenna in place and strapped her up and Rosy got on the back of the sled and ordered Jenna to "Mush!" Rosy shouted and Jenna pulled the sled fairly easily, but struggled at times, "Uh hey Rosy, I think Jenna's getting a little tired!" Thomas shouted out, Jenna slowed down and eventually stop taking deep breath before collapsing down to the group. "Wow That was a nice run!" Rosy cheered as she got off the sled. Rosy then walked over to Jenna and started petting her. "So what do you think about it?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. "It's perfect Thomas! Thank so much!" Rosy said before giving her cousin another hug. "Well I'm glad you like it! Now let's walk you and Jenna back home and I'm sure your parents would like to see this as well." Thomas said with a smile. Rosy knew she couldn't let her parents know, they'd be mad for sure, "Nah, they aren't interested in sleds, let's just put it in your shed for now huh?" Rosy asked, Thomas had a funny feeling about this, "I think they'd be pretty happy that I built you a sled, come on, let's go show them!" Thomas said, picking the sled up and walking in the direction of where Rosy lived, "No, we can't!" Rosy said, "Why ever not?" Thomas asked, suspicious. "I...they...*sigh* they didn't want me to have a sled in the first place, they thought it would be too dangerous for someone my age." Rosy said, tearing up. Thomas felt sorry for his young cousin. Thomas then kneeled down to Rosy's level and smiled at her. "Hey it's okay if you want I'll keep it my place. But I'll make you a deal." Thomas said looking Rosy in the eye. "Okay," Rosy said as she wipes her tears away. "You and Jenna come by the house three times a week and I'll teach you all the secrets of sledding," Thomas said with another smile. Rosy brighten up with a smile. "Deal!" Rosy said as she jumped into her cousin arms and giving him another hug. "Yeah that would be nice," Rosy said as she, Jenna and Thomas all walked into the house and leaving the sled in the shed. "Oh, my favorite, Hamburger helper!" Rosy said as she walked in the house.

 _To be continued…._

 _A/N NightWolfZilvia: Hi guys, we're back with Jenna's Tale! Sorry it's been awhile since the last upload, but we haven't forgotten about old Jenna and Rosy have we? I didn't think so, so guys, let's see what good old Thomas has to say to our amazing audience at home!_

 _A/N KodiWolf321: Kodiwolf321 A/N alright guys this was really fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed this as much as we did writing this I can't wait to see what happens next I have a feeling Rosy is gonna go on many adventures with Jenna and make new friends along the way and with that being said I hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you in the next one_


End file.
